An Off Day
by Amatsu Rein
Summary: Just a fun spur of the moment oneshot. It might lead to later oneshots and or stories. Can you imagine Aido and Yuki dancing? Well, I can, did, and wrote it down for you so you can imagine it too. XD


_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight._

_Author's Note: So, here's me with fixing. ^.^ I'm sorry, but I can't believe I ignored spell check so much way back when. T.T Its really terrible. Like, really really terrible. So I'm fixing it. Spelling-wise. And a bit of grammar. A-rawr. . Seriously, I am SO displeased with myself now. _

_Originally Published: November 9th, 2008_

**An Off Day**

He sat outside, a pair of blood tablets steadily dissolving in his glass of water. He starred into the reddening liquid, very aware of his human guardian, who was not far away. He was relieved to hear her scolding her male counter-part, who was probably being his normally dramatic 'I-hate-vampires' self. She hadn't wandered onto the Moon Dorm grounds alone again. He smiled slightly as her voice drifted passed his ears on the wind, bringing with it the pleasant scent of her blood. No, Zero hadn't lost it, again, and Aido wasn't taking advantage of his friendship with the girl.

He closed his eyes. His Yuki had definatley grown up.

Taking a sip of the artificial blood, he stood and made his way to the human who held his heart. It wasn't the first time he had become aware of her because of what made her female. Tonight it was a tad bit stronger than usual, which probably meant she was worse off than usual. She was easily thrown into a fit of anger during this time, but she still tried to be as fair as possible.

The three vampires and human girl soon came into his sight. He leaned against a tree, decided to let them have this precious moment where Yuki was carefree. For some reason, Aido was jiving with the girl, Kain was humming to the music a small portable radio was producing, and Zero was looking on with a smile. The albino never smiled anymore, so it really was a rare sight. He didn't want to know how they had reached this point, since it really did make no sense at all as it was, but he made a mental note to thank Aido not only making Yuki smile, but for making Zero smile as well, since it always made the girl so happy.

It must have just been his presence, for Zero's smile faltered and he looked over at him. "Don't hide in the shadow's, Kuran, people might think you're up to something."

Aido looked up from Yuki's laughing face to him. "Morning, Kaname-sama!" the star-struck vampire said brightly. Yuki turned to see him and waved. Kaname raised his glass to her, his smile growing.

Aido twirled her as Kain nodded to the pure-blood. Zero no longer smiled. Kaname moved to stand by the responsible cousin and watched as Yuki slowly wore down and eventually dropped down to lean against a tree by Kain's feet. She was panting and smiling, an image Kaname instantly memorized.

Leaning her head back, Aido sat down beside her, teasing, "So tired already, Yuki?"

"I'm only human." She looked up and waved Zero over. "C'mon, Zero. Don't stand out there all by yourself!"

The forced-vampire sighed and did as he was told. "We really should continue with our duties, not be partying with these vampire." Zero muttered darkly, but, luckily, Yuki didn't hear.

Aido took a deep breath and his smile disappeared in a cloud of worry. He turned to look down at the girl beside him. "Yuki, are you hurt?"

This is where things got...interesting. Yuki shook her head, her bright reply being, "Nope! I'm absolutely perfect!"

"Then why are you bleeding?" Aido was scanning her body for visible wounds. An odd look passed over Yuki's face.

"I'm not bleeding."

"I can smell your blood, Yuki."

A faint blush rose on the girls cheeks. "M-maybe it's something the soap missed this morning!"

"Were you attacked? By who, I'll kill him!" Aido said fiercely as Kain bent down to take a sniff. The mature cousin sighed and tousled the girls hair, holding out his hand for Kaname's glass of counterfeit blood. The glass was handed over with a knowing smirk.

"I'll never think of you as a child again, Yuki." he said, causing her to blush more. "Are you free for a meal on, say, next Sunday?"

Yuki pushed herself to her feet before Aido could catch on and stood behind Zero. "Don't we have duties to attend to, Zero?" she asked nervously.

Realization passed over Aido's face just as the two Day Class students disappeared from sight. He looked up at the other two vampire for reasurance and got two separate nods. He sighed sadly.

"So she's not my baby anymore..."

"Don't be sad, Aido, she's not leaving us. Thank you for making her smile, by the way." said Kaname as he walked towards the dorm building.

"I can flirt with her, right?" asked Kain, following the pure-blood.

"No."

"But it makes her smile."

"Just being you makes her smile, Kain."

Kain sighed and Aido patted his back. The three of them made their way to the Dorm to get ready for class with a lot on a certain pair of cousins minds.

**-End-**


End file.
